


day twenty-one

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjobs in the shower weren't the safest, but they worked out for multitasking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-one

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: cuddle & in the shower

"Honestly," he began, letting out a groan while he fisted wet crimson hair, "this isn't all that safe. What if I come and I slip or something?" 

Kagami pulled his mouth off his dick, briefly using his right hand to slick his hair out of his view before he began pumping his erection. "I told you I wanna multitask. You want a blowjob and a nap, I want a shower and a nap, and then we both agreed on cuddling after. This is gonna work out for both of us, unsafe or not." 

Aomine snorted, beginning to run his fingers through his soft ruby red hair. "I guess. When you said multitask I didn't think you meant this," he mumbled while nodding to the shower head that was mostly spraying his boyfriend's backside. 

"Well it's gonna have to work," he said with a shrug, tugging at his cock in long slow strokes, "if you're complaining then I'll just let you jack off." 

He sucked his teeth. "I'm not complaining, I'm just paranoid of breaking my neck in the shower trying to get a blowjob." 

"If you slip, I'll catch you," Kagami said, placing the tip of his cock flat against his tongue, "now can we get on with this?" 

His fingers tightened in his hair again, letting out a shuddered breath while he tongued the underside of cock. "Fuck yes." 

He ran his fingers through his wet hair to smooth it back one more time before he sucked half of the taller boy's dick into his mouth. Kagami didn't waste time, hollowing his cheeks, sucking him down over and over with the obnoxious sounds of him slurping and sucking overpowering the sound of water hitting the shower floor. 

Sometimes his bottom teeth would come into play, scraping the sensitive skin under the head before he harshly sucked on it and rubbed it against the soft inside of his cheek. It had the bluenette a moaning mess, his head lightly hitting the shower tile when the redhead started massaging his balls with his free hand. 

"Shit. Do what you did just now like four more times and I'll blow my load so we can get the fuck out of here," he breathed, letting out a small moan mixed with a curse when the redhead followed his orders. 

Kagami continued massaging his balls, his mouth licking at the base of his dick before licking a trail to the tip and sucking it hard. He sucked it over and over, occasionally tonguing underneath the crown and rubbing it really hard against the inside of his cheek. He heard his boyfriend's orgasm before felt, a curse falling from his lips followed by shallow breaths. 

His cum pooled in the corner of his mouth, his cock lightly twitching on the flat of his tongue. When he no longer felt him throbbing in his mouth, he swallowed with the head still in his mouth. The redhead gave one more farewell suck down to the middle of his softening dick before he pulled off. 

He carefully brought himself to his feet and turned to face the shower head with his mouth open, gargling a bit of water before he spit it out. He then turned back around, rolling his eyes at how Aomine was pretty much glued to the spot in the shower. Kagami reached for the conditioner bottle and thrust it at his chest, making the taller boy scramble to not drop it. 

"I sucked your dick, now you wash my hair," he said, turning around and waiting for him to get to work. 

The bluenette narrowed his eyes at first before remembering he did indeed suck his dick and it was very fucking appreciated. He popped the cap to the bottle and squirted a small amount into his palm. He set the bottle down before he began to work it through his hair, lightly skimming his fingernails against his scalp. "Your wish is my command," he said mockingly while he started working the nape of his head. 

It earned him a step on his foot but the comment was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcome!


End file.
